Uhrian Bloodmoon
Uhrian Bloodmoon is a Blood Elf rogue. He is a crippled noble and a fearsome businessman. Biography Uhrian was the first-born son of Azaiel Moonflower of Kirin Tor who was a councillor in Silvermoon and close to Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider in Dalaran. He waited for two hundred years to be picked as an apprentice by his father but was neglected as Azaiel chose the human Eligor Silver of Alterac Mountains to serve him instead. During the war, Uhrian's and Eligor's hostile relationship grew into a bond of friendship and after the destruction of the Sunwell, they set out together to join Prince Kael'thas platoon within Grand Marshal Garithos' army in the south. After the blood elves got imprisoned in Dalaran for treason, Uhrian was left behind when the naga came to free the blood elves and bring them to Outland. Eligor went with Prince Kael'thas while Uhrian was tortured for months by the hateful human in command. Some time later, Eligor had returned to Dalaran from the battle of the Black Temple in Outland and managed to break out Uhrian whos body and spirit was completely broken at the time. He helped him back to his clan in Silvermoon but his wounds could not be treated. Crippled, powerless and hungry for power, Uhrian took control of his clan, renamed them Bloodmoon and led them towards a new future. Uhrian is now commanding the Bloodmoon Clan from his mansion in Silvermoon while doing business with influential people. Being considered a war hero and being the son of Azaiel Moonflower has helped him get many powerful political contacts and he uses those influences to provide sanctuary in Silvermoon to those who do business with him (most whom are exiles, criminals or merely depraved). With his clan spread around the world, he's also commanding his servant Eligor Silver (whos spirit has been exorcised by the phantom Manovan Marrowsteel who currently possesses the body) to construct a new ultimate source of power called the Bloodwell. This Bloodwell was later destroyed by Dunbaton Marrowsteel which broke the spirit of many members of the Bloodmoon Clan. Uhrian is now trying to find new ways to rebuild this source of power. Appearance and Personality Uhrian was considered a hero in the war against the Scourge. With only a few guards at his side, he managed to hold hundreds of undeads off for hours within the Silvermoon walls before their force was too great to withstand. He's quite old, skilled in both magic and combat, and you can tell it from his proud (but limp) posture, his speech and his sharp, cold gaze. He's physically and mentally tormented even though he tries his best to hide it; a scar from the months of torture by Grand Marshal Garithos' army. Relatives and friends Aengel Bloodmoon: Uhrian's younger half-brother who were one of the first to become Wretched after the destruction of the Sunwell. Is currently imprisoned below the clan's mansion. Ewah Bloodmoon: Uhrian's younger sister and the wielder of the Heart of Azaiel. Saleos Bloodmoon: Uhrian's younger brother. A jester and a troubadour but with a fearsome temper. He's a very skilled fighter. Comments Category:People Category:Blood Elves